Operation Get Together
by kandyluva
Summary: Serena and Darien hate eachother, or so they think... Amy, Rei, Lita, Mina and Andrew decide to take matters into their own hands and they start the ingenious Operation Get Together! */^.^\* Enjoy!
1. (Prologue)

Hey everyone!!! This is my first ever SM fic!!! Some ppl might've already read it on the Usamamo ML, but for those who haven't, here it is!!! I actually wrote this last summer, but didn't know about fanfiction.net until a week ago! Hope you like it!  
  
All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Prologue  
  
"I'm SOOO bored, there's nothing to do around here! It's just totally, absolutely boring here!!!"  
  
  
Four girls on the other side of the room each rolled their eyes simultaneously at the whining blond. `How many times have we been in this situation?' they silently asked each other.  
`Oh, about once, twice, a MILLION times this summer! Talk about boring! Listening to the same whining over the same subject again and again.'   
  
One of the girls, the one with blue hair, tried to remain calm. "Serena," she said, strained, "Serena, you have plenty to do. Now, please be quiet, I'm trying to concentrate on my studies." she said, holding up her 700 paged book on molecular biology. (AN: You'd think that by now Amy would be a world-class weight-lifter with all of those heavy books she carries around!)  
  
"In other words, shut-up and leave us aLONE!!!" shrieked a girl with dark hair down to her waist.  
  
Serena's lips trembled. After a few moments she broke into horrible, wailing sobs. "Raye," she cried, "You're so MMMEEEAAANNNNN!!!"  
  
Three other girls glared at Raye. Their glare meant, `WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THAT??? NOW SHE'S DESTROYING MY EARDRUMS!!!! I MEAN, I COULD HANDLE WHINING BUT NOW.......OH JUST GGGGRRREEEEAAATTT' Raye chuckled nervously.   
  
"Hee hee hee, ooops?" she said to the group. "Look, Serena, I'm sorry my words were so harsh, but I'm trying to meditate, here, k?"  
  
After a few sniffles and whimpers Serena finally accepted Raye's apology and joined her friends on the other side of the room. A sigh of relief could be heard as Hurricane Serena had finally came to a stop. All of her friends were pretty much fed up with her by then, but they tried to cover it. After all, their eardrums had already suffered enough, don'tcha think???  
  
Serena looked at all her friends who were gathered at Cherry Hill Temple. `Sure, they're happy, they have things to do!!!' thought Serena grumpily.  
  
It was true. Amy was absorbed in her 700 paged book, Raye was meditating, and.... `Hey I wonder what Mina and Lita are doing!' In the corner stood two girls the same age as Serena. They were arguing.  
  
"Hey, what's up guys?" asked a curious Serena. "Can I help?" Serena eyed the make-up all over the floor. "What's going on, guys?"  
  
A girl with high-lighted blonde hair replied, "Oh, I'm giving Lita a makeover. As you can see, it's not going that well."  
  
Serena did see. Make-up was everywhere. There was probably 9 bottles of nail-polish, 7 tubes of lip gloss and lip stick, lots of mascara as well as 13 containers of roughe, eye shadow and practically every kind of make-up.  
  
"Wow," said Serena, her mouth agape. "You keep all this stuff in your purse?"  
  
Mina laughed. "No, I usually keep more in my purse, but today I didn't feel like bringing the rest." she replied.  
  
Lita and Serena stared at Mina with eyes as big as doughnuts. "Wow, where did she get that purse???" muttered Lita. They were still in shock from seeing possibly the largest purse ever made. `Wow!' they kept on saying.  
  
"What are you waiting for, Lita? Come on, the makeover is about to begin." Mina said, with an air of importance.  
  
Stung that Mina ignored her presence, Serena said, or actually screamed at the group of girls, "Fine then, since you guys couldn't careless about me, I'm be on my way home!" In a flash, Serena was gone.  
  
Raye eyed the door Serena exited with a deadly glare. "She's is sooo getting on my nerves."   
  
"What happened?" inquired Mina and Lita at almost the same time.  
  
"Obviously she thought we didn't care about her." observed a very observant Amy.  
  
"That's not true!" chorused Lita and Mina. "Even Raye cares about Serena!"  
  
"Yeah, to a certain extent," added Lita.  
  
A guilty looking Raye shrugged. "I can't help it if she gets on my nerves."  
  
"Yeah, well, I guess you can't, can you Raye?" asked Amy. "For crying out loud, she's not the only one with nothing to do around here, this is probably the thirteenth time I've read this book." said Amy, gesturing to the 700 paged book on molecular biology.  
  
"Why does that not surprise me?" asked a chuckling Lita.  
  
With that, Amy threw a pillow at Lita. Lita tried to throw it back, but managed to hit Raye in the face, instead. Raye got really mad and yelled, "Pillow Fight!!!!" She then threw a pillow at Mina. Mina was deep in thought, and the pillow hit her on the head and bounced off. Still, she paid no attention.  
  
"Yoohoo, anybody home?" Raye waved her hand in front of Mina's face. Getting no reaction, Raye yell in her ear. "ANYBODY HOME???"  
  
"Nani??? My god, Raye, you don't have to yell so loud." Mina yelled back.  
  
"Sorry," said Raye with a sheepish smile, "I thought that maybe the Negaverse possessed you or something."  
  
"Thanks for the concern," smiled Mina, "but I'm fine. I was just thinking about a project we could work on for the rest of the summer. It would keep Serena AND us busy. I mean, there's only 11 more days anyway."  
  
"What's the plan?" asked an excited Amy. "Anything to get me out of the house. You won't believe----"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, so, what's it about!" interrupted an even more excited Raye.  
  
"Well," said Mina with a sly smile, "let's just call it `Operation Get Together'."  
  
  
  
So, how was the prologue? Write a review!!! PLEASE!!! If you want, you can also email me at Meatballatama@hotmail.com or kandyluva@hotmail.com! Just tell me what you think! Babai 4 now!  
  
~*kandyluva*~ a.k.a Lady Ci ^.^ @-}--  
  



	2. Chapter 2

All I have to say is....Enjoy! And don't forget to write a review!  
  
  
All standard disclaimers apply!  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"OHMEGOD! OHMEGOD!!! Miss Haruna is gonna kill me if I'm late again this week. Oh my god!!! Ahhhhhh......."  
  
Serena fell flat on her face. "Ouch....Oh god, I'm still late!!!"  
  
A malicious voice right above her spoke. "I see you keep in touch with you best friend, the sidewalk."   
  
"Shut-up, Darien!" replied a disgruntled Serena without even looking up.  
  
In a fake shocked voice Darien said, "Hey Meatball Head! Howja know it was me?"  
  
"Well, you see Darien, I keep a list of the voices of all the retards in town, and...well, so far, you're the only one on the list." Serena tried to resist a giggle.  
  
Darien rolled his eyes and with a scornful voice he retorted, "Then I suppose the next time you hear your voice, you'll have to add your name to the list."  
  
Serena's eyes were full of tears. "Just....just leave me alone!" she cried. With that, Serena whipped around and ran all the way to school, whimpering. Her hair in the usual meatball style was dragging on the ground.  
  
`Maybe you hurt her feelings, Dare.' thought Darien in his mind. `Ya think!!!' Darien shrugged off his thoughts and headed to the Crown Arcade to get his usual morning cup of coffee.  
  
  
  
`Man, this day so far has definitely been bad. Very bad. First, Luna didn't wake me up this morning. She said she wanted me to get some rest after killing that Negaverse scum last night. Yeah, right! Luna was probably out catching mice or something. So I was late. Then I bumped into that jerk, Darien. Besides, it was the first day of summer school and Ms. Haruna yelled at me for being late, summer school was horrible, and here I am at the Crown Arcade. Things CANNOT get worse than this.'  
  
Serena's thoughts quickly came to a halt when a voice yelled, "Hey, Meatball Head!" `Spoke too soon!' Serena groaned. `What is he doing here??? Things were supposed to get better today, not worse.' Serena sighed and headed towards the counter where Andrew and Darien were talking. She heard parts of their conversation as she approached them.  
  
"Of course I don't!" exclaimed Darien.  
  
"Come on, you can tell your best friend. I bet she likes you, too." Andrew asserted.  
  
"A-hem!!!" Serena cleared her throat.  
  
"Oh hi, Serena!" said Andrew cheerfully.`  
  
Darien blushed deep red. "Hi, Serena." he managed to say coolly.  
  
"Hi," Serena mumbled. Directing herself at Andrew, she said, "Andrew, I was wondering if you and Rita could come to a party of ours."  
  
"You mean Lita, Raye, Mina, Amy and you? Yeah, sure, as long as Darien can come, too!" Andrew insisted.  
  
"Darien???" Serena asked, surprised. At the same time Darien asked surprised, "Me? At Serena's party???"  
  
Serena was awfully offended by this. "That's fine, Darien, you don't HAVE to come. We'd be FINE without you!" shouted Serena. Then she mumbled, "....thinks he's all that....ha...yeah, right!"  
  
"No, Meatball Head, I didn't mean it that way, I was just surprised that Andrew wants me to go with him, honest!" Darien said this so indignantly that he made Andrew and Serena both raise their eyebrows. "I mean, I was just surprised, that's all." Darien replied, but with a more "composed" voice.  
  
Serena was giving him a "what's-with-you" look, but Andrew gave him a sly smile followed shortly by a large grin. Darien gave him a "shut-up" look and then a "don't-start-with-this-again" look. Andrew smirked and went back to cleaning the counter.  
  
"Well," asked Darien, "can I come?"  
  
Suddenly, a group of girls that Darien recognized as Serena's friends came barging into the conversation.  
  
"Of course Darien can come!" said the girls in unison.  
  
"WHA???? You're gonna let this jerk come and ruin our party!" exclaimed Serena.  
  
`Ouch, that stung.' thought Darien. `Sheesh, you think she could be a tad nicer. Humph, well I don't HAVE to go to her stupid party." fumed Darien silently. `But, oh, I wish I could, that way I could see Serena again....SNAP OUT OF IT, DARIEN, YOU DON'T LIKE THIS GIRL, YOU DESPISE THIS GIRL, REMEMBER? Then how come I feel this way...'  
  
"DARIEN, Darien!!! Hello!!!!" Everyone was trying to get his attention. Darien snapped back into reality. "Uh...sorry guys, I was just thinking." "Anyway," spoke Lita, "we talked and Darien, you are welcome to join us at our party." Darien looked at Serena. She gave a slow nod.  
  
"The party's going to be at Serena's house starting at five o'clock on Friday night, k?" Mina asked.  
  
`Good, today's Wednesday, plenty of time to prepare.' thought Darien. "Sure," murmured Darien, still deep in thought.  
  
"Okay, see you then!" replied the girls. "Bye, Andrew, see ya Darien!" The group of friends left, dragging Serena along with them.  
  
"I have to get leaving, too, Andrew. See you tomorrow!" Darien whisked out he door leaving a chuckling Andrew behind him.  
  
"He's got it bad, REAL bad!" muttered Andrew. After a few minutes Andrew also left the arcade, laughing to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
SERENA  
(AN: If the character has different thoughts or emotions, they will be separated into different paragraphs.  
~ BLAH ~ = Writer's point of view during the character's thoughts.)  
  
I can't believe I let them convince me to invite Darien to my/our party. Mostly MINE though!!! `Just give him a chance' they said, ha! If only they knew the Darien I know. That snobby, jerky, annoying thing of a man! OOOH, he gets on my nerves!   
  
But Serena, he's soooooooo dreamy and what a hunk!  
  
Shut-up, shut-up, shut-up!!! He is annoying and aggravating, NOT dreamy or hunky! UGH! I hate these mixed emotions!  
  
He's cute, isn't he??? Come on, admit it, he's gorgeous. Black hair and DEEP blue eyes, DEFINITELY a hunk! Do you think he works out?  
  
All right, all right, if it makes you happy, I think he is handsome...  
  
Ha!  
  
BUT...he is a jerk never-the-less!  
  
Still, I got you to admit that he's cute!  
  
Yeah, that's GREAT. Hmmm, I wonder what Darien's thinking right now.  
  
  
  
DARIEN  
  
Jeez, what should I wear? Damn! All my `casual' clothes are dirty. Guess I have to wash them. I'll do that now to save time tomorrow. Gosh, I can't wait till I see that beautiful face again.  
  
Whaddya mean, beautiful? She's a pig!  
  
NO she isn't. Woah! Why am I defending Meatball Head?  
  
See? She's nothing but Meatball Head to you.  
  
That's no true! She's special! Oh my god, did I just think that!  
  
Well, I bet she thinks differently about you.  
  
Well, we'll see at the party.  
  
  
  
ANDREW  
  
I went straight home and called Rita to invite her to Serena's party.   
  
"Hi hon, Serena and her friends are having a party on Friday and they've invited us. Do you want to go? Okay, yeah it starts at five. Okay, bye!"  
  
~Andrew sat on the couch, deep in thought.~  
  
I wonder what the girls are up to. They just suddenly butted in and answered for Serena. I have a feeling they're up to something. Why would they actually WANT Darien there? Maybe I should call one of the girls.. Hey, I have Mina's number.  
  
"Hi, Mina. I was wondering, you and your friends aren't up to anything, are you? *pause* You know what I mean. The way you guys came butting into our conversation, how you insisted that Darien come? *pause* Okay, at the park in 15 minutes? Sure, I'll be there. Okay, bye."  
  
~Andrew grabbed his coat and headed out the door wondering what secret he was about to be let in on when he arrived at the park.~  
  
  
MINA  
  
I called the girls right away. The first thing they all asked was, `Do you think he suspects something?' I replied with the same answer each and every time. `I don't know, but we'll soon find out. I told him to meet us at Juuban Park at about six.'  
  
  
  
  
*At the park* (Author's POV)  
  
At six o' clock five very apprehensive girls and one very excited guy were at Juuban park. Amy started the conversation.  
  
"Soooo, Andrew, why did you want to talk to us?"  
  
"Well, um, I dunno how to put this, but-what are you guys up to?" asked a very suspicious Andrew.  
  
Nervous chuckling could be heard. "Er, uh, why do you say that, Andrew?" spoke a very tense Raye.  
  
"Well, first of all, you guys totally butted into our conversation, and you made it seem vital that Darien be there." said Andrew. "Is he the guest of honor or something?"  
  
Mina answered. "No," she chose her words carefully, "we just wanted him to come, because-because, um, because he obviously doesn't get out much, does he?"  
  
"No, he doesn't." replied Andrew truthfully.  
  
"Yeah," cut in Lita, "I mean, we thought we could cheer him up or something."  
  
"Oh come on!" sputtered a disbelieving Andrew. "I know you're lying! It's so obvious!"  
  
Mina gestured for the group to get into a huddle. After a few minutes discussion, the comrades turned around and faced Andrew. Raye spoke up.  
  
"Andrew, you're right. You see, we are up to something. Lita?"  
  
"We-ll," said Lita as she was pushed to the front to talk to Andrew. "well, so far summer was really boring, so we decided to do something to end summer with a bang. Amy?"  
  
Amy was shoved forward to face a skeptical Andrew. "So," she continued, "we came up with this great idea---"  
  
"Actually, it was my idea," interrupted Mina. "As my friends here have already told you, we came up with a plan to keep us busy for the rest of the summer."  
  
"But that's only another 10 days, don't you g---"  
  
"A-hem, please don't interrupt." stated an offended Mina.  
  
"But you---"  
  
Again Andrew was cut off. "Like I was saying before some one interrupted. We invented a glorious plan to amuse ourselves, which was my plan, of course." The rest of the group rolled their eyes. Mina continued. "Well, it's called Operation Get Together, and it--"  
  
"Was your idea, we know, we know," cried an irritated group of people in front of Mina.  
  
"Cut to the chase already!" yelled Andrew.  
  
"Sheesh!" muttered Mina. "Talk about waking up on the wrong side of bed today! Well, this is what's gonna happen..........."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
  
REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
  
*/^.^\* buh-bye!  
  



	3. Chapter 3

All standard disclaimers apply!  
  
  
Chapter 2a-PG  
  
*Friday, 5 o'clock, Serena's house*  
  
*DARIEN*  
  
Now, just take a big breath, and step into the house. Thaaat's right. Calmly and coolly. I'm one of the first here. Hmm.  
  
*AUTHOR*  
  
Suddenly, Darien felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey man, you're early." Andrew laughed. "Better early than late, that's for sure. Wouldn't want to miss the fun."  
  
"Yeah," Darien mumbled as he directed his gaze towards Serena and her friends a few feet away. "wouldn't want to do that."  
  
"Darien, Darien!" Darien snapped back into reality.  
  
"Uh, yeah?"  
  
"I see you were looking at Serena and her pals. Don't you love Serena's outfit? It's so cute. What do you think?"  
  
Darien looked and saw Serena in an adorable skirt with bunnies on it and a pink fuzzy sweater. He thought she looked fabulous. But of course, he wouldn't dare tell Andrew that.  
  
"It's all right." said Darien.  
  
Suddenly, as if on cue, four girls Darien knew as Lita, Mina, Amy and Raye came over and said, practically in unison, "Is this a great party or what?"  
  
"We're gonna have games--"  
  
"Great food--"  
  
"Cool music--"  
  
"Dancing--  
  
"And lots and lots of fun!!!" finished the group together.  
  
"Hehe, I bet we will." spoke an uncertain Darien. Then, to Andrew, he whispered, "Do they always do that?"  
  
Andrew gave the girls a thumbs-up sign. Darien was really confused.  
  
"What was that about?" inquired Darien.  
  
"Oh, ahhh, the girls asked me if we were having a good time???"  
  
Darien looked dubious.  
  
"UUUHHH, d-don't ask me, they're weird!" Nervous laughter from Andrew.  
  
"Whatever." shrugged Darien.  
  
A relieved sigh came from Andrew. "Have you ever been in Serena's house before?"  
  
"No, I haven't. Have you?" asked Darien.  
  
"Yeah, once, I came to return her back-pack cause she left it at the arcade."  
  
"Typical Meatball Head." murmured Darien.  
  
"Why don't you go look around the house. I have some things to talk about with the girls."  
  
Andrew left Darien and went to find Amy, Lita, Raye and Mina to plan their next move. Darien went upstairs to explore Serena's house and Serena was upstairs in her room thinking.  
  
~Upstairs~  
  
"This is just great! My number one enemy in my home, at my party, and he's gonna ruin it!"  
  
"Come on, Serena. He can't be that bad." said Luna.  
  
"That's cause he doesn't tease you!" shot back Serena.  
  
"I'm sure that once you get to know him, he won't be that bad!" `Hah! Wait till she finds out that her very own friends are trying to set her up with Darien. Andrew, too. Operation Get Together they call it! (AN: You finally found out what Operation Get Together is. HOORAY!!!)' Luna chuckled, well, as much of a chuckle a cat can chuckle!  
  
"What are you laughing at, Luna?" demanded Serena. "You're not keeping anything from me, are you?" asked Serena incredulously.  
  
"Me??? *laughter* Which sane person would go around whispering secrets to cats???" (Luna sure know's how to cover up!!!)  
  
"Hmm. I guess you're right." remarked Serena. "Anyway, can you leave me alone now? I want some time to think."  
  
Luna left the room and bumped into Darien right outside Serena's room.  
  
"Meowr???" `What is he doing up here? Better tell the girls about this! I wonder why he isn't downstairs at the party. Well, whaddya know, me, Luna, isn't being serious for a change!' Luna shook her head as she trotted down the stairs in search of the girls.  
  
*Downstairs*  
  
"That's a stupid idea!!! What kind of person would think bobbing for apples is romantic?! We need a surefire way to get the two stubborn people together!!!!!!"  
  
"Chill out, Raye! We have plenty of time, besides, they have some feelings for each other already." responded Andrew to Raye's exasperation.  
  
"Meow! Meow! MEOW!!!" Luna cried.  
  
"Uuhh, I think, maybe Luna needs to...go outside and do her business...hehe, we'll be right back." said Lita.  
  
Lita and the cat stepped outside and engaged in a conversation.  
  
"Do my business??? I've never been so embarassed in my life! Why I--"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, so what was it that you wanted to tell me? It better be good!"  
  
"Humph, well, I was about to tell you that Darien is upstairs in Serena's bedroom."  
  
"What?! In her bedroom???? What is he soing there?" Lita screeched. "I've gotta tell the girls this. Thanks Luna!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad to be of help---hey, wait for me!" Luna said as she followed Lita into the house.  
  
"Guess what guys, I just found out that Darien's in Serena's room. Luna tol-I mean, I saw it through the window. HEhehe..." Lita said breathlessly.  
  
"Come on, I've gotta see this!" shouted Mina as she dragged the others upstairs. "And be quiet!" she added.  
  
*DARIEN*  
  
I was upstairs and then this black cat came out of a room and bumped into me. She gave me a most suprised look. Aaaahhh, what am I talking about? Cats don't act like humans! Maybe I should go look inside.  
  
I stepped in and the first thing I saw was pink wall paper and thousands of stuffed animals. Then I heard a gasp from the bed. There sat Serena.  
  
"Ooohh, I'm sorry, didn't mean to barge in like that. I was just taking a look around the house! Sorry! I--"  
  
"That's alright, Darien, but I would like it if you didn't wander off in my house." she sure didn't look like it was alright.  
  
"Soooo, this is your room. It's nice." I said.  
  
"That's gotta be the first nice thing you've ever said to me." she mumbled.  
  
"Whatever, Meatball Head!" I replied. Oops, wrong thing to say.  
  
"Don't call me Meatball Head! I hate it when you do that!" yelled Serena.  
  
"No you don't, Meatball Head, you don't really hate the name, do you?"  
  
"Yes I do! I totally despise it, just like I despise you!" she spat.  
  
*SERENA*  
  
"No you don't Meatball Head, you don't really hate the name, do you?"  
  
"Yes I do!" I replied. " I totally despise it, just like I despise you!"  
  
The results were immense. Darien closed his mouth and froze. "Sorry, Serena." he succeeded in choking out. "I'll just go now."  
  
Darien headed out the door. He looked so sad, like his dreams were shattered or something.  
  
"Wait!" I shouted. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, honest!"  
  
Darien turned around slowly. He walked toward me. "Really, Meatball Head, or are you just saying that?" a grin broke across his face.  
  
"Argh!!! You are soo annoying, Darien!" I threw a stuffed koala at him. He dodged it.  
  
"See ya later, Meatball Head!" he waved and left my room.  
  
I sighed and decided to go downstairs, the party would be starting soon and people would start to arrive. I followed Darien down the stairs.  
  
*AUTHOR*  
  
"Lemme see, what's going on!" said Amy.  
  
A bunch of `ssshhh!s' were hurled at her. "Sorry," she whispered. "What's happening?"  
  
"They're arguing," replied Raye. "And Serena just threw a donkey at him or something. Oh, wait, that's just the stuffed koala Mina gave her for her birthday."  
  
"Can it!" Mina hissed.  
  
"Cool it, girls." said Andrew, quietly.  
  
"Quick, hide, he's coming out!"  
  
Everyone scrambled into Sammy's room across the hall. Shortly after Darien left, Serena left, too. The others slowly tip toed down stairs and resumed their positions.  
  
"So, Darien, where'd you go, I was looking for you." said Andrew.  
  
"Oh, I went upstairs and looked around." answered Darien.  
  
"What did you find?"  
  
"Nothing much. Anyway," said Darien, changing the subject. "the party is gonna start in a few minutes, come on, let's go!" he towed Andrew to the den where music was blaring.  
  
"Come on," Andrew said, over the music. "let's go see what the girls are up to." Andrew started walking towards them. Darien groaned and followed, wondering what was gonna happen next.  
  
  
  
One word: REVIEW!  
  



	4. Chapter 4

All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Chapter 2, part b  
  
*4:56 PM, Serena's house, in the den*  
  
"Come on, Dar," yelled Andrew over his shoulder. "Let's go see what the girls are doing!"  
  
Darien sighed and followed Andrew through the crowd. In the right corner were the girls. They were whispering something, and Serena was not happy.  
  
"AS IF!" Serena hollered. "What kind of twisted guys do you have taste in? First of all, he's really, really mean, second, he's not hunky at ALL, third, he's probably standing over my shoulder now...."  
  
Serena looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Hey Meatball Head, who ya talking bout?"  
  
Serena jumped right into Andrew's arms. "Oh, my, gosh." Serena was huffing. "Don't ever scare me like that again, Darien."  
  
"All I did was say hello," muttered Darien.  
  
"In your usual creepy way!" replied Serena.  
  
"What do you mean, creepy! What about you, talking about some poor guy behind his back, and telling all your friends you hate him, nevertheless!"  
  
"That's because I do hate him. Who cares if he's hunky or hot, or dreamy, I. HATE. HIM." screamed Serena.  
  
Silence. All you could hear was the music in the background and the yelling of others in the background, too.  
  
Darien looked outraged. `Hunky, hot, dreamy??? Who is she talking about. When I get my hands on that guy....'  
  
Serena was breathless. Her friends were in a huddle, along with Andrew, and they sounded very excited.  
  
"I need to get some air." Serena said.  
  
Darien followed her out the door.  
  
Serena whisked around. "Why are you following me?" she demanded.  
  
"There isn't a rule about who you give your air to at this party, is there?" spoke Darien smirked.  
  
"There isn't....yet. So you can come, but you can't disturb my concentration."  
  
Darien snorted. "You concentrating on something only comes every 247 years, kinda like Haley's Comet. You, concentrating. What a joke!"  
  
Other words would've been nicer. ANY other words would've been nicer.  
  
Serena spun around with the most displeasing look on her face. "For your information, I do concentrate on things. I concentrate on things that are important to me. Like friends, my family..."  
  
"And food."  
  
"and food." whispered Serena as she ran back into her house.  
  
DARIEN  
  
"And food." I added smartly.  
  
"and food." she whispered. Then she fled back into the house.  
  
"Serena," I yelled after her. "I'm sorry!" But I knew that there was no use. She hated my guts.  
  
  
SERENA  
  
"I hate his guts." I sobbed to my friends and Andrew.  
  
"Oh, come on, it can't be that bad." they chorused.  
  
"He only thinks of me as a piggy, annoying little girl." sniffled Serena.  
  
Andrew furrowed his eyebrows. "Did he really say that?"  
  
"Yeah," was the reply.  
  
Andrew left and went to speak with Darien. I could've cared less. I hope he rots and goes to hell.  
  
`Oh come ON!!! Don't deny your feelings!' spoke my subconscious.  
  
What feelings!!!!!! I have no feelings for him except for pure hate.  
  
Uh-huh, and the sun rises in the south.  
  
I don't like him!  
  
We know, we know, we know what's in your heart. Trust us.  
  
I don't know what you're talking about!  
  
Denial. Denial. Denial. Denial.  
  
"Shut-up!" Serena yelled.  
  
"Are you all right?" asked the genius of the group. "You seem a little pale."  
  
"I'm fine Amy. Can you guys leave me alone?"  
  
"Sure...." was the hesitant respond.  
  
"Thanks." whispered Serena.  
  
Her friends exited out of her bedroom door. She could hear them downstairs announcing the beginning of their party. Her party. She sighed and rolled over.  
  
  
DARIEN  
  
I was hanging my head when Andrew suddenly approached me. Yah, I thought. I need some cheering up. Instead, he came to see how I hurt Serena's feelings. I told him that I didn't mean to, that it was my nature to tease Serena.  
  
"Hmmm. You don't like her, do you?"  
  
"I--"  
  
"Cuz I used to have a friend who always bothered his crush, and then she got annoyed at him and slipped right through his fingers. In the end, he regretted for making her hate him." Andrew said.  
  
"Yeah." I murmured. `I'm doing just that. I should try to be nicer to her.'  
  
"I should probably be nicer to her, huh? I mean, this situation is the same....except I don't have a crush on Serena." I added quickly.  
  
Andrew's face fell, but I was too busy thinking how I should apologize to notice. I thought that maybe I should call her, but I don't know her number.  
  
"Hey! Why don't you go apologize to her right now, she's in her room." Andrew said cheerily.  
  
"I guess..." It was a perfect idea, my excuse would be to go up there and apologize would be for the sake of Andrew. But of course, I just want to see that angel again....  
  
She's so beautiful.  
  
GAG!!! She's such a meatball head!  
  
Well, I'd bet you would rather have her as YOUR meatball head.  
  
Yeah...I mean, NO!!!!!!!!!! God, I can't believe this is happening.  
  
Believe it. You guys were made for each other.  
  
Yeah, right! Who would like a meatball head like her?  
  
I like her, and I am you and you are me.  
  
  
AUTHOR  
  
Darien sighed as his emotional battles inside him came to a stop. He headed upstairs to apologize to Serena. He was truly sorry and didn't want Serena and him to end up like Andrew's friend and his crush. Since when was it Serena and him??? Oh well, it is now.  
  
Darien practiced his apology over and over again in his mind. If his apology wasn't going to at least make Serena forgive him, then he was hopeless.  
  
Outside her door, Darien took a deep breath and went in. Serena didn't hear him. She was facing the wall, thinking. Darien plopped on her bed right next to her.  
  
"Hiya, Meatball Head," `ooops! Didn't mean that!'  
  
"What are you doing here? Don't you think you've made me miserable enough for a single day?" Serena sobbed.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." Darien kept on murmuring. Unconsciously, he laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I didn't mean to, really."  
  
Serena turned over. Her eyes were red and puffy. "Well, it wasn't very nice!"  
  
"I know," Darien sighed. "I don't know what came over me, but I'm extremely sorry for calling you a pig."  
  
Serena obliviously snuggled in Darien's strong arms. "That's all right. I forgive you."  
  
Darien kissed her forehead gently. "I'm glad," he whispered.  
  
As if they had just realized what position they were in, they both blushed and ran to what they thought would be the opposite side the other would be at. They both were in the left corner, and then they both ran for the right corner.....at the same time. After staring at each other for eternity, Serena burst out laughing, more like cackling. Darien soon joined in the laughter, only his laughter sounded like Santa Clause's. After 4 minutes of laughing, wiping a tear from her eye, Serena said,  
  
"You know, you don't seem so bad now." Serena chuckled.  
  
"And you said I was mean! I'm emotionally scarred for life now!" Darien joked.  
  
Serena and Darien were chuckling, when suddenly Darien stopped. Serena was still roaring when she noticed that she was the only one laughing. They were quiet as they inched closer to each other....and they suddenly pulled apart when they heard the greeting from Rita to Andrew, who was just outside the door watching the two most aggravating people almost smooch.  
  
"Hi, honey!!! Whatcha doing outside Serena's door?" Rita's voice filled the hallway.  
  
Serena and Darien got up and opened the door to find....no one there. Serena turned on the light in Sammy's room, letting her see an unusual sight. Andrew had pressed Rita to the wall and was passionately kissing her.  
  
Darien pulled Andrew away from Rita and asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
"Whaddya mean, I'm just kissing my girlfriend!" Andrew replied. "I missed her."  
  
Darien raised his eyebrows. "What are you doing in Serena's brother's room?"  
  
"Uh....what were you doing in Serena's room?" came the feeble question.  
  
"I was apologizing to Serena. Now what are you doing with a girl in some one's bedroom, in the dark nevertheless?" Darien asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well.....I'll tell you....but it's kinda dorky. Well, you see..." (AN: picture a light bulb flashing over Andrew's head) "Well you see, like I told you, I missed Rita a LOT." Andrew emphasized a LOT by waving his hands around. "And so because I missed her so much I decided to surprise her by ambushing her and taking her into Sammy's room and kissing her brains out." Nervous laughter.  
  
`I hope they bought that!!!' thought Andrew.  
  
There were tears in Serena's eyes...tears of...happiness???  
  
"Oh, Rita, you are so lucky to have such a romantic and thoughtful boyfriend as Andrew!" Serena said, tears streaming out of her eyes.  
  
"Don't I know it!" Rita beamed.  
  
"I coulda done that for you, Serena," stated Darien quite grumpily.  
  
Raised eyebrows ALL around.  
  
Darien decided to make his little `slip' a joke. "So much for me trying to cheer Serena up!" he said pointing to Serena's quizzical expression.  
  
Rolling eyes and grins here and there.  
  
"Okay, oh my gosh! It's 9:00! Ack!" yelled Serena.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked a puzzled Rita?  
  
"The party is going to stop in like, about an hour!!!!!!" screamed Serena. "I've gotta go find the girls. Later!" She yelled over her shoulder.  
  
Darien was tsk-ing and laughing at Serena's exit. He shook his head and was about to head downstairs to par-te! Andrew grabbed his arm and pulled him back.  
  
"Go ahead Rita, I've got to ask Darien something." Andrew said solemnly. "I'll catcha later."  
  
Rita went off to find Serena, leaving Andrew and Darien upstairs.  
  
"Darien," Andrew was serious. "Darien, you are my best friend, and I have to ask you something important."  
  
Darien gulped.  
  
"Now, tell thte truth, what were you REALLY doing in Serena's room?????" Andrew grinned devishly. ~.^  
  
  
Does the word "review" ring a bell???  
  



	5. Chapter 5

All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
DARIEN  
  
The party pretty much split up after an hour or so. Almost everybody left. Of course, I had to drag my welcome all the way to 11 o'clock. And here I am now, the next day, sipping my coffee. Last nights events are still fresh in my mind.  
  
It took a long time to convince Andrew that there was nothing between Serena and me, and that all I went upstairs to do was to apologize to Serena, like Andrew had told me to. Still, I don't think he believed me. Like I care what he thinks!  
  
Of course you do! Serena still has a crush on him, right? You have to find out why she likes him, that way you can be more like Andrew and win her heart!  
  
Come ON! If a girl doesn't like me for who I am, then I don't want to even try to get her to like me. It just isn't like that.  
  
Then tell me, smarty-pants, how DOES it work?  
  
The conversation ended.  
  
Darien's thought: Don't you hate emotional battles? You can't decipher what you really feel, either. At first you think it's anger, then you think it's love, then you think it's affection. It's incredibly frustrating to try and find out what it actually is. (AN: We had to do a report on if Oobleck was liquid or solid. There was a LOT of controversy! It's hard to tell, really. I think it's a liquid, don't you agree? *nods head* I thought so.) *End of Darien's thought*  
  
In hopped Serena for her afternoon arcade game session. She blushed when she saw Darien, and hurried over to the counter were Andrew was taking orders.  
  
ANDREW  
  
Ah ah! Here she comes now. Man, last night was a total shock. I knew they had feelings about each other, but I didn't think we would be so successful at setting people up.  
  
Yesterday I had to come up with an excuse, and fast. I think the part about me and Rita went especially well. Yes, it's me, Andrew Furuhata, a man of many talents.  
  
"Hi Andrew! I'll have a chocolate smoothie, a chocolate sundae, oooh, and a fudge brownie, please!" Serena was hopping with eagerness.  
  
A snort came from behind Serena. "I see you like chocolate a lot."  
  
"Yes I do, Darien. Now will you please step aside--"  
  
Serena tripped and sprawled right into Darien's arms. Brown liquid was everywhere. Not only was Serena's chocolate smoothie on Darien's jacket, but Serena was dripping in coffee.  
  
"Ow, ow! It's HOT!!!" Serena wailed.  
  
Darien looked at me. I was hit with inspiration.  
  
"Dare," I said cautiously. "why don't you take her to your place. That way she can change into some thing else."  
  
I watched Darien's face pale.  
  
"Meatball Head, in my house!" he gasped.  
  
"It's cold out, and Serena would have to walk 6 blocks home." (AN: What a girl won't do for chocolate!)  
  
"Why don't you take me?" Serena said, pleadingly.  
  
"I can't, I don't have break for an hour." I replied.  
  
"Well, can't Darien drive me there?"  
  
"No way is a coffee covered Meatball Head going to ride in MY car." glared Darien.  
  
"Well, then, I guess you'll just have to go to your house." I remarked.  
  
After a lot of arguing, pushing and strange looks from customers, it was agreed. Darien was going to take Serena to his place. I could have jumped for joy. This was going to be perfect. Wait till I tell the others. But right now I have to mop up this mess!  
  
  
SERENA  
  
It took us a short time to get to Darien's apartment. It was only a block away! No wonder I keep bumping into him around this place. Darien was power-walking now.  
  
"Hey, wait up!" I called.  
  
No response.  
  
"DARIEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried. Hey, what a girl's gotta do, a girl's gotta do.  
  
Darien stopped. HE turned around and waited. I was huffing and puffing by the time we reached his apartment building.  
  
"Meatball Head," Darien muttered, but loud enough for me to hear.  
  
"What was that!" I yelled.  
  
"SHHHHHH! This is an apartment complex!"  
  
"Woops!" I broke into a sheepish grin.  
  
"Meatball Head." Darien said.  
  
I was about to reply when Darien open his door.  
  
"Wow! What a nice place!" I peered inside. Yep, it was nice all right, but not my style.  
  
But Darien's your style.  
  
Wha? Darien is totally not my type!  
  
You like him, right?  
  
No!  
  
Yeah, right.  
  
"PuLEEZ!" I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Are you all right?" Darien smirked.  
  
"Yeah, I mean...uh, PLEASE may I change into something?"  
  
"Here, follow me."  
  
I took a look around and saw that there was 1 bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom, a dining room and a living room. Nice place.  
  
Darien returned with a sweat-shirt and a pair of biking shorts. A raised eyebrow from me.  
  
"It's all I could find. Tell me, with all the junk food you eat, how do you manage to stay so slim?"  
  
I stuck my tongue at him and headed to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
"Don't take too long! I don't need to shower but I've got to get you home." said Darien as I entered the door of the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah, yeah." I mumbled.  
  
I took a nice shower and changed into Darien's clothes. I felt energized.  
  
I stepped outside and found Darien sleeping on the couch. I really didn't want to wake him up, since he already did a favor to me, I figured I'd cook him dinner. After I call my mom, that is.  
  
"Yeah, mom, I'll be back before 10. Okay, bye."  
  
Now, to start cooking that delicious dish for my Darien. Whoa, I'm getting way ahead of myself here.  
  
  
DARIEN  
  
I was sleeping when I smelled this delicious aroma from the kitchen. It kinda smelled like something burning, but since I was starving, I didn't care.  
  
I went into the kitchen quietly and behold, there was Serena struggling to cook, or more rather, set the kitchen on fire.  
  
"What are you doing?" I yawned.  
  
"Oh, hi Darien. I just thought to return the favor by cooking you dinner."  
  
I stood there, watching.  
  
"Well," said Serena, sounding exasperated. "can you set the table for me?"  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure." How rude of me.  
  
"What kind of manners did your parents teach you, anyway?"  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks. My parents.  
  
"What's wrong?" Ah, my Serena, always kind and caring.  
  
"My parents died in a car crash when I was six." I said coldly, and resumed setting the table.  
  
"Oh."  
  
We got well into dinner when Serena said,  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"  
  
"There's nothing to say. They're dead, gone, I don't even think about them anymore." I gulped. It was obvious I was lying.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
I don't know why, but for the next half hour I was telling Serena everything about me. She was sympathetic.  
  
"Wow," she whispered. "you had a tough life."  
  
"Yeah, well, that's just the way it is. It's almost 10, you should probably get going now. You wouldn't want to miss curfew."  
  
She stuck her tongue at me. "It's not a curfew, it's a time in which I have to be home so my parents won't worry about me."  
  
I laughed and grabbed my coat, escorting her out the door.  
  
The drive back to Serena's home was not a very long one. We had to walk back to the arcade and get my car, and it was only a ten minute drive.  
  
I dropped her off and said good-bye, to only head home and lie in bed, thinking about my princess.  
  
  
  
Hope you like the fic so far!! Reviewing is a MUST! Ciao!  
  
~*kandyluva*~  
  



	6. Chapter 6

All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
The next day, Darien avoided Serena like plague. `I don't want her to pity me,' he thought.  
  
But sooner or later he would have to face her. It was sooner. That afternoon in the arcade (AN: Why does everything happen in the arcade?) Darien was talking to Andrew and didn't notice Serena step in. Her face lit up as she saw Darien at the counter, and she rushed over to say hi.  
  
Darien froze when he realized Serena was there.  
  
"What's wrong, Darien?" asked a very concerned Serena.  
  
"Nothing," Darien mumbled. "I've gotta go."  
  
"Wait! What's wrong? You've been avoiding me, obviously. What did I do wrong?" whimpered Serena.  
  
Andrew watched as a drama unfolded before him. `What happened?' he thought.  
  
Darien just perceived that everyone was staring, again. He ushered Serena to a private booth and started talking.  
  
"First of all, you did nothing wrong," Darien paused. "I just thought that you might be like others who know about my...misfortune."  
  
"What did THEY do?" whispered Serena.  
  
"They pitied me. A lot. I found everyone doing me favors. They were too sympathetic." Darien sighed. "Even Andrew was like that. I thought you would be the same."  
  
"Well you thought wrong!" humphed Serena.  
  
Darien's face held a curious expression. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, I don't just go around Tokyo, pitying everyone in sight. And I especially don't pity my archenemy." pointed out Serena.  
  
Relief washed over Darien. `She won't be like the others. I knew she wouldn't. She's different. She's my little bunny.........WHERE DO I GET THIS???'  
  
"Well, now that I'm not avoiding you anymore, why don't I treat you to a game of Sailor V." I said.  
  
She jumped 3 feet in the air. "Yaye! Wahoo! Sailor V!" She bounded toward the video games. Darien chuckled and followed in pursuit.  
  
  
ANDREW  
  
Looks like the fight's over. Thank goodness. I would've killed myself if I had let them hate each other again. After all that planning. Even Rita has joined in on getting the two stubborn hippos together. And what a pair they'll be! They think they have nothing in common, but they really do. I know girls who would kill for Serena's figure, and guys that would dress up as Barney to have Darien's complexion. But beauty is only skin deep. They also have the same kind of ideas and thoughts.  
  
Luckily, they've got me and the girls. Yes, with our love skills, we will certainly get them to get them together. Operation Get Together, what a name the girls have entitled it.  
  
I have a great idea! Amy, Lita, Raye and Mina all say that Serena doesn't go vacationing a lot, well, we should take her camping. Darien too. We should leave them there alone, lost in the woods with supplies, of course, for a few days until they `get to know each other better'. Hehehehe a great idea! Yup, we'll just leave them in the harsh forest environment, with nothing but each other, and some supplies, of course. But what if they split up? No time to think about that, I've gotta tell the girls. (AN: Why does Andrew always end up telling the girls something?)  
  
AN: THE END! Just kidding!. Whatever 23kjsdfsade230kjnx cdsdsuhsadl kash qej uweeqwr uiewasdf klasdsdfsjdfkj asd fklasdfjio3jfdklfdjp8r oisdjejfd;lS DHFD NJSDFHQEWIUHDFNLSDKHIUWKQWJEGUsdhfuiweruhoiasdjdshj jhqwkehisdoqweuhfjdfhewaiufhwekjashriweqhjsdhfie2hfadhfas fusdfprhjfadg fdufudfhqweufhdjsahfidosew. I really don't feel like writing, but I'll do it for you guys, just this once.  
  
  
While Andrew was busy talking to Lita, Mina, Raye and Amy, Darien and Serena took a walk in the park. Nobody talked, but there was a queer feeling in their hearts that they've never felt before. They walked side by side, each one embarrassed to look at the other. Finally, Serena spoke.  
  
"The scenery is beautiful," she said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Yeah, it's remarkable,"  
  
They leaned towards each other and......(AN: OH! THE SUSPENSE!) and they......WERE ASSAULTED BY A WILD GOOSE!. A wild goose charged at them full speed, quacking and flapping. Obviously it was saying, `I'm tired of this, are they gonna kiss or not?' The two were flustered but went back to what they were doing. They gently kissed and blushed. And blushed. And blushed.  
  
And blushed some more. And more. Until you're about to hit me on the head with a pot....do they run away from each other, blushing some more.  
  
  
Hehe....hope you liked this chapter! I think I'm gonna wait for a few reviews until I post the rest of the fic!!! Bye!  
  
*~kandyluva~*  
  



	7. Chapter 7

All disclaimers apply.  
  
  
~*~  
After finally kissing each other, Serena and Darien were very shooken (did I spell that right?) up.  
  
SERENA  
  
What did I just do???? DID I JUST KISS DARIEN????? MY ENEMY, DARIEN?????!!!!!!! THE ONE I SAY, I MEAN, KNOW I HATE? Ha ha, a little slip of the tongue, there. Really, I know I hate him....right? He Is sorta cute, but that's besides the point. I KISSED DARIEN! I don't even know his last name!   
Isn't it `Shields'?  
  
Oh yeah....but that's besides the point. What do you know? Darien's a jerk.  
  
Yeah, but only around you. Don't you think it's weird that he bugs only you?  
  
No! He hates me, that's why!  
  
Right....  
  
REALLY! It's mutual, we both hate each other. Anyway, we're totally different people.  
  
Opposites attract. Come on, girl! You would make a great pair. You could get him over the loss of his parents. You could cheer him up. He could definitely use some cheering up!  
  
Yeah....well, I'll think about it.  
  
DARIEN  
  
I CAN'T BELIEVE I KISSED SERENA. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER LAST NAME!!!  
  
Isn't it `Tsukino'?  
  
Yeah, whatever.  
  
Don't reject your feelings for her!  
  
What feelings!!?  
  
Oh, you know....the fast beating of your heart whenever you see her, the way she makes you light up with joy, and especially the way you always tease her to get attention. It's a reflex you say? Ha! It's nothing but love. It's SOO obvious that you like her!  
  
Is it?  
  
ANDREW  
  
This will be perfect, sensational, we will get the two together if it kills us! And when they do find out about our little scheme to get them together, maybe they WILL kill us and finally agree about something (that is, hating us!) and love will blossom! Ahhhh, the romance. The blood of me, Amy, Raye, Mina and Lita surrounding them as they embrace each other and finally kiss! (AN: Little does he know that Serena and Darien have already shared their first kiss!) AHH, and the dead bodies of me, Amy, Raye, Mina and Lita at their feet. Yes, that would be so romantic. (AN: A little too sarcastic there!)  
  
The plan's all set. The whole bunch, me, Serena, Darien and the girls are going camping far into the woods...and we're gonna leave the two love birds together aLONE. The big problem is convincing them to go, especially convincing Darien. But who says you have to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?  
  
LITA  
  
"Come on, Serena!" I said, "you have to come with us. It'll be no fun if you don't!"  
  
"You and I both know how much you love adventures, well, camping IS an adventure!" Pointed out Amy. GOOO AMY!  
  
"Okay, if it matters so much to you guys, I'll go. Although, I've never gone camping in my life." Serena said.  
  
"You promise? No matter who comes along, you won't back out of it?" Mina asked eargerly, a little too eagerly.  
  
"Sure....what do you mean, `no matter who comes along'. Then it hit her like a sledge hammer. "You-you mean Darien's coming!"  
  
Slow nods from me and the others.  
  
Serena look towards the counter, and, sure enough, she saw Andrew waving excitedly at her, and Darien's mouth agape.  
  
"NO WAY am I going camping with that jerk! I refuse. Uh-uh! Not me! I won't. You can't make me!"  
  
AUTHOR  
  
They made her.  
  
"Cheer up, Serena," said Raye. "After all, you did say okay." She gave a lopsided grin. "You're gonna have fun." she spoke confidently. And then she muttered, "But not as much fun as we're gonna have."  
  
The next day everyone was ready. It was a 2 day camping trip for the group. They were to take Andrew's mini-van, which he borrowed from his dad.  
  
"This is gonna be fun!" squealed Serena, visibly happier than the day before. And then she saw Darien. Her expression went from ballistically happy to shocked. It was as if she didn't even know beforehand that he was going with them. Serena was staring.  
  
`Wow, what a cutie pie! I mean...what a meanie pie. heehe ugh....' -.-;  
  
Everyone got into the car when suddenly Darien realized that he was sitting next to Serena, who was sitting next to Mina in the back. He was next to the window, and Serena squashed between Mina and himself.  
  
They argued and argued until Mina finally won because she claimed that, `I want a window seat', and no one in the front were willing to give up their seats.  
  
"I swear, everyone's against me." muttered Darien under his breath.  
  
Let's just say the ride was a long one.  
  
~At the camp site~  
  
"Wow, totally awesome!" shrieked Serena.  
  
"It's called tent." scoffed Darien. `Aww, how cute, she doesn't even know what a tent is.'  
  
"I MEANT THE CAMP SITE!"  
  
"So you're telling me you've never seen trees and dirt before?" asked Darien.  
  
"I was just trying to be postive about things, which is kind of hard to do because YOU'RE here!" shouted Serena. All occupants in the trees flew away at the sound of Serena's voice.  
  
"Yeah, whatever." murmured Darien. "You sure are a Meatball Head, Meatball Head."  
  
"Why I oughta..."  
  
She was interupted by Andrew asking what they should eat for dinner.  
  
"Ooooh, well I think we should have ham sandwhiches....and chips and some ice cream, and ooohhh..." and she went on and on and on and on and on.  
  
After dinner and after all the fun was over, everyone `went to bed'. Serena and Darien, did, that is. Mina, Serena and Raye shared one tent, Darien and Andrew another, and Lita and Amy yet another. When Serena and Darien both got to sleep, the group sneeked out and headed for the van. Once everything was ready and they made sure that everything Serena and Darien needed was still at camp, they drove off. Then after a few moments, they silently returned and moved Serena into Darien's tent where Darien was still sleeping. They then took Serena's former tent as well as Lita and Amy's tent, and dumped it into the van, and finally drove off again.  
  
Suddenly, just after the van left, a wolf howled, waking up the pair, who were shocked when they realized they were together in a tent...all alone in the wilderness, lost.  
  
  
SUSPENSE.......can only be solved by writing more reviews! Hope ur liking it so far!  
  
~kandyluva~  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone!!! This time I hope you enjoy this chapter because I won't be posting as often unless......(see bottom of fic! *scroll down*)  
  
  
All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
SERENA  
  
"What am I doing here? ACK! WHAT IS DARIEN DOING, SLEEPING NEXT TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. And screamed and screamed. And screamed and screamed. And screamed and screamed. And screamed. And screamed. More and more and more and more.  
  
Darien was awake.  
  
"Thank you, Meatball Head for waking me up...MEATBALL HEAD!!!"  
And Darien ran out of the tent. And kept running and running and running and running, and running, and running and running until he stopped. He was heaving.  
  
I was still in the tent, out of breath, and my throat hurting like hell. It was horrible. What happened to Raye and Mina? And Andrew, and Lita, and Amy? They deserted me! They left me with Darien. ALone. In the woods. Lost.  
  
Isn't that romantic?  
  
SHUT-UP! This is a crisis.  
  
Yes, this is a crisis. Look at what you're wearing, how are you ever going to impress Darien in your PJs?  
  
I sighed and went to change. Then I went in search of Darien. After all, without him I would be bear food....ARE THERE BEARS HERE???!!!!!!!!!!!!! I went and ran after Darien.  
  
DARIEN  
  
Why would I be in the same tent as Serena? No...the question is who. ANDREW!!! Eerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Wait till I get back.....  
  
What is Serena doing, coming running after me? Serena was running as fast as she could, heading towards me.  
  
AUTHOR  
  
"Thank god I found you!" Serena choked out.  
  
"What do you mean?" Darien was quite shocked.  
  
"I think...I think.."  
  
`She thinks she's falling in love with me! Well, I can't blame her...'  
  
"I think there are bears in these woods. And why do you look so disappointed? Sheesh!" Serena said.  
  
`Disappointed? Now that's an understatement....I mean, I'm glad that she doesn't love me. Right?' thought Darien.  
  
"Uh...disappointed, why do you say that?" stuttered Darien. "And besides, there are no bears in this area, there are mountain lions, but they won't bother us cuz they live in the mountains."  
  
Serena breathed a (very loud!) sigh. `Thank goodness. I was scared out of my mind.  
  
"Let's get back to the camp," said Darien. He looked at Serena.  
  
Darien suddenly just (AN: creative grammar, isn't it?) realized how beautiful Serena was. With her long, golden hair blowing in the breeze, she looked just like the princess in his dreams.  
  
"So why do you think we're alone? What happened to the others?" Serena interrupted Darien's thoughts.  
  
"uh...oh! I think they left us here as a prank or something. They even took the rest of the tents!" They were back at camp.  
  
"OOOOOOOHH, when I get back, I'll have them personally hunted down and I will inflict torture, yes I will!" yelled Serena.  
  
"Don't yell!" yelled Darien back.  
  
"Why not? It's not like anyone besides you is gonna hear!" exclaimed Serena.  
  
"Me and my ear-drums." Darien winced. "I'll be deaf by the end of this experience."  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Baka! Idiot! Why do you have to be so aggravating!?" screamed Serena.  
  
"Hey, you don't want to attract any mountain lions." remarked Darien.  
  
That shut Serena up. `mmm-mountain lions? This just gets better and better doesn't it? First I'm left here lost in the woods with Darien, then I'm left here lost in the woods with Darien, you can see how bad it is already, can't you? And now there are mountain lions....or maybe Darien's just kidding.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" chuckled Serena. "Oh, I get it, you're making this all up! HAHAHA!!!" Serena was laughing hysterically.  
  
*sweatdrop on Darien's head*  
  
"No I'm not, Meatball Head. There ARE mountain lions up here."  
  
"That's a good one! Ha! Mountain lions! That's really funny!" Serena cracked up once more.  
  
"I'm not joking," spoke Darien gravely.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha," the laughter began to subside. "Okay, not it's not funny. Are you serious?" A look of horror was on Serena's face.  
  
Darien cracked up. `I got her! I actually got her to believe that there are mountain lions in the woods of Japan! Hahaha! In these woods! Hahaha.'  
  
Serena sighed (again). It was just a joke. `And to believe I thought it was real for a second!'  
  
"Gotcha, Meatball Head!" Darien hohohoed. His deep laughter echoed off the trees and rocks.  
  
"Hey, don't call me--" Serena was cut off by Darien's lips on her own.  
  
`Yikes,' she thought while kissing Darien, `this is the 2nd kiss from him...in what...2 days???? This is pretty romantic after all!  
  
Told ya.  
  
Be quiet.'  
  
And Serena and Darien kissed, and kissed, and kissed.  
  
(AN: Isn't that SOO sweet?)  
  
They pulled back. Darien cleared his voice.  
  
"Ahem, uhhh...yeah, well, what are we gonna do?"  
  
"About what?" Serena purred as she cuddled into Darien's arms. "I mean.....uh, yeah, let's hitch a ride or something."  
  
"Well, we can't now, cuz it's 1 am. Why don't we wait until morning?"  
  
"k, whatever you say," whispered Serena as she and Darien headed into the tent holding hands.  
  
  
~AN HOUR LATER~  
  
After figuring out everything, it was decided that they would sleep in separate sleeping bags but in the same tent. Finally they could get some sleep!!!  
  
"Good night, Darien," murmured Serena as she drifted of to sleep.  
  
"G'night, Sere," Darien whispered as he placed his arm protectively around the soft bundle. "Good night, sleep tight, don't let the mountain lions bite."  
  
I won't be posting for long (the fic isn't done yet!) unless....I get a lot of reviews. I know it's evil, but I wanna see what ppl think of my fic and get some feedback. I'd like to thank everyone so far who has been so kind as to review. At the moment, I have 5 reviews. Once I get to 10, I'll post the next chapter, and once I get to 15, the next and so on! I hope you guys like my fic enough to review 4 it! Ciao!  
  
~kandyluva~  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Okay, okay. As promised, here's the next chapter! Now i have 10 reviews....even tho the Prophetess of Hearts reviewed twice.....but that's okay. To insure readers' sanity, here's the next chapter!  
  
  
All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
  
"Have a nice sleep, Meatball Head?" As the two walked outside the tent.  
  
"Great...just what I wanted, to wake up to you in the morning."  
  
"Hey, if I'm not mistaken, it was you last night who was all over me!" spoke Darien coldly.  
  
"In your DREAMS!!!" screamed Serena. "As if!" she continued. "I--I was just scared of the mountain lions. HONEST!"  
  
"Yeah, uh huh." Darien was being overly sarcastic.  
  
"Let's just figure out what we're going to do."  
  
"I think we should just stay here for a few days and relax while the girls and Andrew worry about us." Darien said. `Us.....'  
  
"Great plan! They'll worry sick about us, and then when they find us totally fine and enjoying ourselves, they'll be so humiliated!" Serena cackled.  
  
"Yeah, hey, lets begin the day with a big breakfast, shall we?" Darien held out his hand.  
  
"Yaye! Finally something good that happens! Yummy breakfast." They held hands and walked towards the campfire.  
  
*Later that day*  
  
"What else is there to do here? We've already hiked, fished-or tried to at least, we've ate, and talked and ate, and ate, boy, that was sure yummy!" declared Serena.  
  
"Why don't we go swimming in the lake? It'll be really fun."  
  
"Cool!" Serena looked dejected. "But I don't have my swim suit."  
  
"So? You can swim with clothes on." Darien asserted. "Lets have some fun!"  
  
"Okay, be right back, why don't you change over there, and I'll go get my stuff?"  
  
"But..." Serena disappeared into the tent. Darien sighed, `I guess I'll just swim in my shorts then. I'm glad I have an extra pair with me!'  
  
When Serena emerged out of the tent, Darien was ready. He was wearing his shorts, and his chest was bare.  
  
`Wow! What a great body! oooh, I think I'm gonna have a lot more fun that I thought.' thought Serena.  
  
Serena was wearing a dark green tee with a pair of shorts, too.  
  
"Let's GO!" she cried.  
  
"Wait a sec Meatball Head, aren't you forgetting something? The towels. Here, I'll go find something. You stay here." Darien stepped into the tent.  
  
While Darien was searching for towels, Serena sat down on a rock, and was thinking.  
  
`Wow, Darien's really different once ya get to know him.'  
  
TTTTHHHHAT'S RIGHT! Told ya. You guys would be the perfect couple.  
  
Who said anything about couples!?  
  
I dunno, but I'm sure it was on your mind one time or another. Am I right?  
  
"Yeah....Darien does seem different from his usual stupid self." thought Serena outloud.  
  
"You, too, Meatball Head," said Darien, who was leaning against the tent. "Now, lets go and swim!"  
  
~At the lake~  
  
Serena shrieked. "Stop that Darien!" she gasped. "Stop tickling me!"  
  
"Well I see the mighty Serena really does have a weakness!" He kept on tickling her.  
  
"Let me GO!" she said.  
  
"Okay," Darien replied. And he threw he picked her up and threw her into the cool water.  
  
Serena came out sputtering. "Not that way!" she yelled. "You are such a pain, Darien!"  
  
"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to make it up for you, Serena?"  
  
`Hey, he called me Serena.'  
  
`Hey, I called her Serena.' they thought simultaneously.  
  
"Well, Darien," said Serena mischievously, "come here."  
  
Darien walked to his doom. Serena cried in triumph as she pulled Darien into the water. This time it was Darien who was sputtering.  
  
"MEATBALL HEAD!" he yelled.  
  
With a giggle she quickly darted away from Darien. Darien swam after her.  
  
  
SERENA  
  
Wow! Did you see how cute he was in the water?  
  
Yeah, especially cuz his bangs were plastered on his face. What a hottie!  
  
Finally we agree about something!!  
  
You betcha. I wonder why I didn't realize how perfect Darien was before!  
  
Cuz you `hated' him. Remember?  
  
Oh, yeah. *giggle* Not any more!  
  
  
AUTHOR  
  
Darien caught up with Serena. He pulled her into his arms and gave her a lingering kiss. Serena replied full force. The kissed lasted for a LONG time. At the end, Darien whispered in Serena's ear,  
  
"Aishiteru, Meatball Head. I've always loved you, it's just now that I have the guts to tell you."  
  
Serena laughed. "Same here. Now where were we again???  
  
And they continued to kiss.  
  
  
  
Hey everyone! Guess what? There are only another 3 chapters including this one left!!! Hope you like the ending!   
Now that this fic is wrapping up, I've started working on another fic. If I'm still happy with it later on, I'll post it on fanfiction.net! Okay? Keep up with those reviews!  
  
Ja ne!  
*kandyluva*  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Back with the next chapter! after this chapter, only the epilogue is left!!!  
  
All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
"LOOK!!! HERE THEY COME!!!!!!!" shouted Lita as she pointed at Serena and Darien, who were walking into town. "They're back!"  
  
Yes, indeed. The two were back from their little adventure. Serena and Darien strode side by side towards the arcade center. A look of mischief was plastered on their faces. Lita, Amy, Raye, Andrew, and Mina didn't notice. Cause if they did, they would be at least a little suspicious.....  
  
RAYE  
  
YESSSS! We finally got them together! They're walking side by side, whispering to eachother! Oh boy, this is gonna be sweet!  
  
DARIEN  
  
THIS IS GONNA BE SOOOO SWEET!!!!!  
  
AUTHOR  
  
Darien and Serena walked into the arcade with identical scowls on their faces. Raye's face fell. `What happened?' she thought.  
  
"Hi, Serena, Darien. How was your romantic weekend???" asked Mina.  
  
Amy jabbed Mina in the ribs. "uh.... she means, what happened to you guys???  
  
"OH thank you thank you thank you!" cried Serena. "You guys have helped me so much. Before I used to have a HUGE crush on Darien," Serena snorted, "and now that you made me spend time with him, I've realized what a moron he is. And to think...I used to like him!!!" announced Serena.  
  
The matchmakers looked at each other in alarm, could it be? We've made the situation even worse than it was? Well....it's not like we haven't done that before....  
  
*FLASH*  
  
Serena and Darien were on their backs, rolling on the floor, and...laughing?  
  
"That....*gasp*...has got to be a....Kodak moment!" Darien managed to wheeze out during his fit of laughter.  
  
Serena held up a camera. "Aren't you glad, Dare, that we took this shot?"  
  
Andrew, Amy, Mina, Lita and Raye were speechless. Did Serena just call Darien, `Dare'?  
  
"So you guys...don't hate each other???" asked Mina cautiously.  
  
Serena and Darien stood up and kissed intimately. "Does that answer your question?" Darien asked as he stopped kissing Serena.  
  
Mina's, Raye's, Lita's, Amy's and Andrew's eyes were big as hula hoops.  
  
Then all seven of them, including Darien and Serena, started to laugh and chuckle and giggle. After everyone was done laughing (which took a while...), Mina stood up proud and said,  
  
"I told you it was a great idea. I knew Serena and Darien had something for each other. I was positive this would work cuz...."  
  
"WE KNOW, WE KNOW, IT WAS ALL YOUR IDEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted the entire group.  
  
Mina blushed. "Okay, well if you say so!"  
  
  
  
  
THE END!!! Well, until the epilogue! Bye for now!  
  
*~kandyluva~*  
  



	11. (Epilogue)

Hey everyone!!! Thanx to all the ppl who have reviewed and read my fic! One of my friends SailorPokemon (kiwabean@hotmail.com) has just written a new fic (while on a sugar high). Please review her fic AND!!! mine. =)  
  
All standard disclaimers apply.  
  
Ps, AN: if you hear me sniffing in the background, don't mind me, I'll be all right. After all, it's only the end of my first fic. *sniff*  
  
Have fun reading!  
  
  
~In the FUTURE...~  
  
Serena, or should I say Neo-Queen Serenity, sighed happily as she, her husband, and all her friends celebrated Small Lady's third birthday. She was radiant as she watched her daughter blow out the birthday candles.  
  
The 7 friends (Serenity, Endymion, Andrew, Sailor Mars, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Mercury) as well as the three cats, and Small Lady, then sat down on the cloud sofas that were in the living room of the spacious palace. Serenity now looked wise and elegant in her usual attire. She gave a little smile as all her friends sat down.  
  
"Today is a wonderful day for all of us. Today marks the day when Dare and I fell in love, as well as the day of Small Lady's birth. And I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for all of you guys." Serena spoke gracefully.  
  
"Yah, aren't you glad we hooked you two lovebirds up?" asked a sly Sailor Jupiter.  
  
*SNIFF* (sorry that wuz me!)  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity and Endymion laughed softly.  
  
"Why of course! We are forever in your debt. For if it weren't for you guys, I would have thought that Serena was a childish, immature, annoying little kid for the rest of my life." Endymion vocalized loudly.  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity stuck her tongue at Endymion, a usual childhood trait of hers.  
  
Sere laughed. "Yep, it's good to have a reason to stick out your tongue again!"  
  
The group chuckled, and even Reeny, as she is fondly called, giggled along with the bunch.  
  
"But I can't believe the pains we went through to get you guys together..." joked Andrew.  
  
*SNIFF* (me again...)  
  
"Oh come on! It wasn't that hard! After all, I'm the scout of love, and I can handle anything!!!!!!!" Spoke Sailor Venus without any modesty.  
  
"WE HELPED TOO!!!" yelled the other friends.  
  
-.-;..........  
  
"Yah, I guess I'll give you a little credit...."  
  
"A LITTLE!!!!!!!"  
  
"Fine, a lot, but it was my idea!" Sailor Venus humphed.  
  
The whole group grinned. Then the chorused:  
  
"Yup, we'll never ever forget OPERATION GET TOGETHER!!!!!"  
  
  
THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DID YOU HEAR ME SNIFF IN THE BACKGROUND??? Just kiddin'. I hope that even that my fic is done that I'll get reviews! =) Thanx again!  
  
Luv ya all!  
~*kandyluva*~  
  



End file.
